


Trusting Gamble

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for PB XIII.</p>
<p>Prompts: gamble, trust, ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting Gamble

She plucks the condom out of his hand before he can open it, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder, "We don't need that tonight."  
  
"Krissy...", he begins, only to groan harshly when she rubs up against him, her legs holding him close.  His cock twitches against her soft flesh, the tip slipping between her slick folds without any help from him.  It's as if he's body is telling him what it wants to do, and he's close to giving in, to give her what she's wanting.  
  
It would be so easy, to just slip inside of her, without anything between them.  To take her without any care about what may or may not happen if he didn't use anything.  Just the idea of being inside of her, skin to skin, was enough to make him hot.  
  
He swallowed hard, trying to ignore how good she felt against him, as he looks down at her, "Krissy, baby...you don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Yes, I do.", she tightened her grip around him, "I want this, Ethan.  I want it, with you."  
  
"You'd be taking a gamble.", he doesn't know if he's talking to her or to himself, unable to focus with her so close to him.  One thrust of his hips and he'd be buried deep inside of her, and he knows, he knows that there would be no going back.  Not that he wants to, but he's not sure she's ready for what could happen if they do this without anything between them.  
  
As if she's reading his thoughts, she cups his face in her hands, turning his attention back to her, "I trust you, Ethan."  
  
"I know that...", he bit back another groan as he slips in a little further, "...but there won't be any going back."  
  
"I don't want to.", she smiles up at him, "Please, Ethan, I just want to be with you, with nothing between us."  
  
He's helpless, as he struggles with trying to do what he knows is right, and what he knows he wants.  It's an internal struggle he's bound to lose, one way or another, his hands gripping her hips tightly, to keep her from moving.  
  
"Krissy.", he sighed, slowly moving away from her.  He can hear her small protest, that soon falls away into a startled gasp as he thrusts inside of her, sinking in deep, where she's wet and ready.  She's like heaven, as her soft body opens to take him inside.  
  
She whimpers as he fills her with each thrust of his hips, bare skin against bare skin.  Her hands grasp at his back, her nails digging in as she lifts her hips to meet him.  She never thought it would feel so good, to be so close to him, as he kisses her, his tongue slipping into her mouth for a taste.  She arched against him, grasping when he touches her clit with the tip of a finger, bringing her closer and closer, until she comes, crying out his name.


End file.
